Onyx
Sire: }} Mother: }} Grandsires: }} Grandmothers: }} Brother: }} Aunt: Cousins: |pup = None |adult = Onyx |past = Pup, Lone Fox, Hunter |current = Healer |status = Living }}Onyx is a black vixen with silver guard hairs, a white tail-tip, and bright orange eyes. Personality Onyx is a friendly young fox who gets along well with all of her Packmates. She is generous and caring despite her tough past. However, she is slightly impatient when others ignore their feelings (specifically Fox Keen) or shut everyone out. Backstory and Facts * Onyx is a silver fox, the melanistic form of the red fox. * Onyx was named for her pelt, but Fox Keen believes she was also named for the kind of rock, which could represent toughness, and how she survived on her own for many moons. * She was born to Amethyst and Gravel alongside her brother Quartz. * They lived in a relatively small Pack of kin. * A sickness spread through the Pack, and once the healer Quartz died, hope was lost. * All of the Pack members except for Onyx, her aunt Yew, and Yew’s mate Fringe, succumb to the illness. * Onyx searches for a new Pack, but is attacked by Fierce Dogs. She is saved by Fox Keen and Mags. * She joins the Wild Pack and assists Fox Keen in his healing duties. * Onyx falls for the healer fox quickly and is upset when he does not obviously reciprocate her feelings, even though he does love her as well. * They are attacked soon after Fox Ivy is murdered. Onyx suffers life threatening injuries but survives. * She grieves greatly when Fox Mother dies. Quotes :Onyx rolled a rock beneath her paw, bored. With anywhere besides camp dangerous and little to do in camp, she was finding herself more and more restless. Perhaps she'd pay Juniper a visit. :The young fox looked up as she entered his temporary den. "Hi," he said quietly. "Hello," Onyx responded. She sat down, deciding to tell him about her past. :"Juniper, I was from a different Pack originally. Every member, except for three, died from a sickness. Shrew, me, and a fox named Yew were the only ones to escape. Yew was my mother's littermate." Juniper's green eyes widened. "Yew-" "Yew was your mother," Onyx interrupted. "I know." :Juniper looked at Onyx. "We're kin!" he gasped. "How did you know?" "You look just like your mother did. Where is she, anyways?" Grief pressed in Juniper's chest. "The longpaws captured her. Just like they shot me, they captured her." ― Onyx is reunited with Juniper :Fox Keen could hear footsteps. They were too light and quiet to be a coyote's, and definitely not the sound of a loud, pompous Fierce-dog's stomping. /It's a fox. Or a small dog./ Most likely it was one of his Packmates looking for him. What would he say? :When his scent was strong enough, Onyx exited the bushes. "Fox Mother sent me to look for you." She kept her voice soft and calm. :Fox Keen turned his head as if he was hardly listening. "I'm collecting juniper." He said shortly. "I didn't bring any back last time." 'Last time' referring to when Fox Ivy died. When he was too slow to save her. :Onyx blinked at him, hurt piercing her like a thorn. /It wasn’t my fault!/ :“Fox Mother wants you to come back. You missed prey-sharing.” :"I wasn't hungry." Fox Keen barked. "And I'm not going back until I have the herbs I need! I'm not letting anyone die this Ice-Wind." :Onyx made one last attempt to help him. “Do you need any help?” :"No! It's not your job!" As much as Fox Keen wanted her company, he couldn't let her distract him. "I'm the healer. Let me do my job." :Onyx jerked back as if he had slashed a paw at her face. Then she dipped her head. “If that’s what you want.” She could hardly keep the pain from her voice, but it shone in her yellow eyes as her gaze rested sadly on him. Then she dipped her head again and left, forcing herself to walk away slowly, despite wanting to flee and not think of him. :He hated the hurt look on her face, and her harsh tone that seemed to pierce sharp claws of ice into his heart. /I deserve that./ Fox Keen thought. /I let Fox Ivy get killed./ ― Onyx tries to get Fox Keen to come back to camp :"Fox Keen, do you think it's possible to interact with loved ones that have passed? In dreams?" :Fox Keen pawed at his portion, barely taking a bite. "Yes." He said hesitantly. /Though they're not always so beloved./ "Why?" :"I had a dream. About Quartz. He talked to me... and it seemed so real!" :She shook her head. "But it doesn't matter." :"It does matter." Fox Keen said softly. "Who is Quartz?" :"My brother. The healer." Her light yellow eyes darkened with grief. "He was my only littermate." ― Onyx talks about her brother with Fox Keen :Onyx glanced up at the sky as clouds crossed over the sun. The wind was picking up, despite how early it was in the morning. There would be rain soon. :More and more hope was lost as Fox Mother failed to return. Her chest tightened with sadness as Fox Mother's pups asked repeatedly when she would come home. She could hardly stand to see the look on Fox Keen's face every day. Fox Mother was more than a leader - she had been a mother figure. The wise fox had made Onyx feel like she was part of a family. :Was it time to conclude that Fox Mother was dead? That all the searching was useless? She was never going to come home? The leader wouldn't have strayed far from camp, and she must have been anxious to get back. This negativity and waiting around was tearing the Pack apart. Grief pressed in Onyx's chest. /But it's so, so hard to imagine that Fox Mother is dead./ ― Onyx's grief for Fox Mother's disappearance :Lightning saw his Packmates begin to crowd around. Fresh grief welled in his chest. "She's dead," he announced solemnly. "Breeze killed her." :"No!" Onyx's wail split the air. :Onyx backed away. /Dead?/ Numb with sadness, she turned away and forced her way through the bushes, unsure of where she was going. ― Onyx's reaction to finding out about Fox Mother's death Family Tree Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Lone Foxes Category:Fox Pack Members Category:Hunters Category:Healers